A device for transmitting torque and the simultaneous axial securing two components that exert torque.
The following explains the arrangements for transmitting torque between two rotating components known the older German publication No. P 199 61 988.3.
FIG. 1 shows a familiar device, where transmitting the torque is accomplished between an internal gear and a catch element in the form of a cylinder of a multiple-disk clutch (not shown in detail), whereby a piston is mounted in the cylinder in the conventional axially displaceable manner, which is sealed by an annular gasket from the cylinder. For the purpose of transmitting torque, the internal gear and the cylinder back of the cylinder are welded together at their adjoining surfaces. One disadvantage of such a solution is that a forced guidance exists between the internal gear and the cylinder, and no tangential, radial and axial compensation for play is possible.
FIG. 2 shows another familiar arrangement for transmitting torque between an internal gear and a catch element. In this example, contrate gear teeth, in which the teeth of the catch part can be axially inserted, are arranged on the side facing the catch element. In the axial direction, the catch part is secured by a snap ring in the way depicted. Such a solution requires greater axial space since the groove for the snap ring necessitates accordingly long teeth in the contrate gear. Furthermore, one additional component in the form of a snap ring is required, which makes the production of the device more expensive. This solution, however, permits tangential, radial and axial compensation for play to a certain extent in the desired manner.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show an arrangement, which we know from the older German publication P 199 61 988.3. In this example, the connection is realized with the help of an annular segment ring. Along its periphery, this ring contains tooth-shaped projections in the axial direction that are arranged at a distance from each other. These projections are inserted into the gaps of a second component in such a way that they come into contact with a plane surface of the neighboring first component. On this contact surface, the ring can be fastened to the first component, for example through welding. This enables a certain tangential, radial and axial compensation for play in the desired manner. This design, however, places very high demands on the weld seam, which has to transmit the entire torque. The ring is therefore exposed to great strain and must be sufficiently thick in order to enable appropriate welding and withstand the occurring strain. This in turn means that increased axial space is required.
The task on which the invention is based consists of creating a device for simultaneously transmitting torque and axially securing two components that exert torque, allowing a relatively simple connection of the two components and thus permitting tangential, radial and axial compensation for play. Additionally, the axial space should be reduced.
According to the invention, the task is resolved with an annular element yet to be described more closely in that this element is placed onto existing contrate gear teeth of a first component in such a way that the teeth of the contrate gear configuration protruding through the gaps of a second component come into contact with the annular element. On this contact surface, the annular element can be connected with a first component, preferably through a welding process. This guarantees that the desired torque is transmitted on one hand and that a defined play is enabled in the radial, axial and tangential directions on the other hand. Additionally there is no risk that a snap ring, which is necessary for the connection, could loosen. Since no groove for a snap ring must be incorporated, the height of the teeth and thus the required axial space can be reduced since only the thickness of the second component as well as the defined axial play must be taken into consideration.
The permanent connection of the invented annular ring with the contrate gear teeth of the first component also leads to its reinforcement. Thus, the gear teeth configuration can have a weaker design, saving additional space as well besides material.
The invented annular component can be produced beneficially through a simple stamping operation. For this, in a first embodiment, the component also does not have to be aligned during assembly. Compared to the segment ring from the older German publication P 199 61 988.3, it does not matter with the invented solution which side of the annular ring rests on the first component. Beneficial embodiments of the invention result from the dependent claims.